


The Sound of Water

by LadyBee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars the last jedi
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben is a virgin, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just wanted to write smut, PWP, so is Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: The whole situation reminded him of old stories about spirits that lived in the water and would often sing to young man and lure them to certain death by drowning. That was her. The alluring sound of the water singing to him.





	The Sound of Water

He sensed her lurking in the shadows behind him. Not like their usual conversations and awkward discussions through the bond. No...This time he could actually feel Rey walking around the crowded room and trying to pass by unnoticed by either him or his spies.

What was she doing in Naboo in the first place? He surely didn’t want to sound vain and presume that she had gone out of her way, risking being captured yet another time, just to see him from a distance. There was probably another reason for her presence in the planet. She was probably serving as General Organa’s emissary or something just as outrageous. It had nothing to do with him. It was never about him. It was only about the cause and their hero complex. They had to save Ben Solo, the galaxy, the balance, or whatever other symbol they could hold to.

Besides Rey would never forgive him and at that point Kylo Ren wasn’t sure if he would ever overcome her rejection, but letting her go when they stood so closely wasn’t an option either.

Theed was bursting with anxiety over the presence of the Supreme Leader. The city was crowded and there was a general sense of apprehension hanging in the air. He wasn’t welcome there, even if Naboo was the core of all the Empire sympathizer and the profits for the planet during Palpatine’s reign were evident, there was a general distaste to a leader who wasn’t willing to share the power.

His mother had been loved there and a boy named Ben Solo had some fond memories from the Lake Country. As for the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren...He had to mix in the crown wearing civilian clothes and try to pass by incognito.

He must have inherited something of his grandmother about his looks. Maybe the dark hair and dark eyes characteristic of the Naboo, along with somewhat refined features. He could pass by as a local young man once he was no longer wearing his regular attires and mixing in the crowd seemed to be not only easy enough but also a thrilling experience. He felt like a teenager again as he carefully chased down the feminine silhouette.

Was it too ridiculous for him to still have this absurd fixation about her? Well, it probably was, but his pride would never allow him to give up. Kylo was sure of what he have seen. She would still stand by his side, preferably as his empress. He knew the Force. He trusted it along with the unusual bond he shared with Rey.

_You know you can’t ran away like this forever. We are in each other’s head after all._ His voice sounded all to clear through the Force Bond and for a brief second he could even see her flushed face and vigorous form as she ran from him.

_I shall prove you wrong then._ Rey answered with hostility and bitterness in her voice. _I won’t give myself as your hostage. I won’t be your prisoner again. This time you won’t fool me, Ben._

_I have no intention of doing so. It’s just me trying to talk with you. It could be a pacific conversation if you would only chose to listen! No guards! No sabers! I just want to talk to you!_

It could have been the strong feeling of agony permeating his thoughts or even her capacity of sensing whenever he was lying to her, the fact was that for a moment Rey stopped and waited for him to get close enough to follow her across Pergola’s Bridge.

It gave him a bit of hope that things weren’t entirely ruined between them. As frustrating as it was, he still wanted her, in a way that was excruciating.

Like smoke, she vanished in the crowded bridge as he stood there, feeling both lost and fascinated by the fact that Rey had still risked so much to get near him. She was probably just following orders, or even trying to lure him into some kind of trap. Would it be too ridiculous for him to admit that he would willingly follow her into his own destruction? He couldn’t bring himself to care. Since Snoke’s death and her uncaring rejection, Kylo couldn’t bring himself to care about a thing. The power, the greedy necessity for control, it all felt like a poisoned gift. Without Rey...It all felt meaningless.

Kylo stood in the middle of the crowd, overwhelmed by her absence and the multitude of individuals coming and going. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt of reaching her once more. The Force pulsing and vibrating around him, flowing through his mind, body and every living creature in that city. In this multitude of beings bind together by the Force, he found her. Clear and shinny like a star. She wasn’t far and she had stopped running. Rey had stopped somewhere on the other side of the Bridge, at the river bank.

Kylo allowed the Force to guide his steps. A connection way stronger than he had experience with anyone before, including the General. It pulled him toward her as if he was a satellite to Rey.

There was no hurry in his steps as he walked across the bridge. For the first time in a while he felt somewhat controlled and sure of his actions. He just needed to talk to her. A real conversation without the subterfuges of their unique bond to put an end to the discussion at her will.

There was a thrilling sensation of clandestinity about the way he was trying to reach her. It reminded Kylo of Han Solo and all the stories about how the former smuggler had managed to escape dangerous situations. The danger of chasing Rey once more was surely undeniable to both of them. Hux was already suspicious of their connection and it would only take a sparkle to light up the yet another crisis inside the First Order. She was probably facing something similar, with all of her friends looking at her suspiciously and questioning her allegiance. Not even the General could ignore the potential danger of it.

Even so they couldn’t help it, could they? It was something completely out of control. The Force had seen fit to bind their minds to fulfill a purpose yet incomprehensible to him, but he was no longer fighting it.

The sun was setting on the horizon and he saw her entering a house built in Empire fashion. A discreet and also familiar place, built to suit the Naboo’s taste for beauty and elegance.

It was a trap for sure, but he couldn’t care less about it.

Kylo followed her into the house calmly. It felt odd how roles have been inverted. Once she had gone to him willingly and knowing that she might never get out of the base alive. Now things seemed to be the other way around. He was following her blindly holding to a feeble hope that she might listen to what he had to say. A feeble hope that she might still care about him.

Rey stood in a comfortable parlor, a place probably design for moments of leisure and entertainment. The whole place seemed to be a white canvas of sorts. A place to serve as a temporary staying, but not a home. That meant she has been in Naboo for a while, but her staying was temporary. Was she an emissary from his mother? A spy? Both possibilities were likely, but the place was still too quiet and he couldn’t sense anyone else inside the building. Rey was alone...Like always.

She removed her hood and cloak revealing herself fully. It was a pleasant surprise to see her in Naboo clothes, just like him. It made her look more like a woman grown for a change, even if he quite enjoyed her usually youthful and rebel looks. Rey also looked regal, like the image of his Grandmother hanging on the Theet Palace. Feminine, mighty, irresistible and lethal like most addictions are.

The whole situation reminded him of old stories about spirits that lived in the water and would often sing to young man and lure them to certain death by drowning. That was her. The alluring sound of the water singing to him.

“You would never let me go, would you?” Her voice finally broke the silence and his heart failed a beat. It was true. They were finally in the same room for the first time since Snoke’s death. There was no one else to interrupt them this time. No battle, no hurry, no Resistance and no First Order. It was a time stolen and a sacred moment for them to speak freely with nothing but the Force to witness.

“You know the answer for that.” He said calmly. A strange serenity seemed to take over him whenever Rey was near and it felt like a blessing to his tormented mind. “I wouldn’t. Not even if I could.”

“What is it that you want so much? Aren’t the visions enough? This...Thing is tormenting me to no end. I need to be free from you. I must be free from you before...” Rey took a deep breath and didn’t need to complete her sentence for him to know what was going on.

“Before someone finds out.” Kylo concluded. “I know. It is tiresome to conceal our dirty affair from others, especially when loyalties can be questioned. I could end this for you.”

“How so? You are not that powerful even if you call yourself Supreme Leader.” Rey’s voice was harsh and hurt. It never failed to amuse him in a way. She had taken it personally. She honestly believed he had chosen power over her an it hurt her pride. If only she could see...How he longed for her to accept that he did it for her. She wanted to know her place in that tragic tale and Kylo had done the only reasonable thing. He crafted a place for her by his side.

“Come with me.” He said it again while ignoring his own pride. “You know how it will ends anyway. You’ve seen it too. The Force...For some reason we seem to be fated to walk this path together, so why are you still holding back? You crave for belonging. You are desperate for it. A family of your own, security, fulfillment...I can be all of these to you, Rey. I could be whatever you needed me to be and nothing would stand on our way.”

“I do not crave power, Ben. That’s the problem.” She looked at him straightly. He could see it in her yes. Her heart was just as broken as his. “I don’t want the First Order and their bloody legacy. I don’t want to take a part in this delusional fantasy that you created. I don’t want Darth Vader, or this whole persona you’ve created to conceal who you really are. I don’t want the monster or the creature in the mask.”

“What do you want then?!” He asked harshly out of frustration. “I’m here! I could have had you captured again. I could have make you suffer. I could show you true pain and yet I wish for nothing but your acceptance. My only wish is...To please you in any way I can.”

“Why?” That was the most terrifying question of all. Why indeed? It felt like a sickness. A strange compulsion that had him on his knees, begging for a scavenger to have him as her equal.

“You already know why.” He answered soberly. “Yet you will have me saying it so you can humiliate be a bit more, won’t you?”

“I have no pleasure in forcing you, Ben.”

“No...You have no pleasure at all, except when you insist on luring me with the sound of that name.” Kylo hissed.

“Your name.” Rey replied stubbornly while coming a step closer to him. Her smell was intoxicating at this point. Too tempting for him to resist for long.

“A name you know nothing about. Just this foolish concept of a boy that only lives in your mind.” He insisted. “Ben Solo was nothing. A stupid apprentice dueling in the shadows of both of his mastera and his grandfather. He had nothing to offer you.”

“Nothing is good enough for a No One. He is still inside you. Your best part...”

“What do you know of me, girl? How could you possibly know a thing about what I have best? I am a monster hunting down a little girl that was foolish enough to catch his eye.”

Rey seemed to have found her confidence and strength again. The same boldness she had displayed in the elevator when he was taking her to Snoke. She was too close for Kylo to resist the urge of holding her in his arms and promise her everything.

“I thought we agreed that we are connected. No one will ever know you like I do.” She said firmly and still there was a gentleness to her tone. Rey raised her hand slowly and for the first time Kylo felt the warm touch of her fingers brushing the scar across his face. He closed his eyes for a second. To simply breathe seemed way more complicated than it was just a second ago. “There is light in you. Somewhere deep down your sorrows, frustrations and all the loneliness we share.”

“Why are you here?” He asked as someone who gives up. One touch and he was hopeless before her. She could ignite her saber and trespass his body to put an end to the torment, if she wanted to. Rey had this lovely cruelty about her though. Why would she ever spare him the agony when it gave her a sense of power she was unfamiliar with? She enjoyed the game and the curiosity in her eyes was too seductive for him to resist. “Is it a trap? Will you try to knock me down and send me straight to the Resistance? Is this your plan?”

“I have no plan. No one knows I’m here.” She said...Dangerously close to him. Dangerously close to all of his sins. It still could be a lie, but that tinny confession gave him a sense of victory that hit him all too intimately. For once he had been chosen over the Resistance.

“Foolish girl. No one ever told you to avoid monsters?... Especially those whose hunger and lust run untamed.” He asked breathlessly.

“You are not the only one dealing with such feelings.” Her voice was tempting and soothing as her hands got lost in his ravenous hair. “Monster or not...If we are to give in to madness at some point, than I would like to truly have this hunger in me settled for once.”

“This is a dangerous bargain for one so determinate to get rid of me.” He closed his eyes for a second. Her smell was making it hard for him to think. “I will never leave you, if I indulge this curiosity of yours. I’ll always be a part of you. Are you ready to deal with what it entails? The distrust, the judgment among your so called friends...Even the General would likely turn her back at you if she ever finds out.”

“I’m willing to take the risks.” Rey insisted.

“Just don’t blame me once you realize what it means. You came to me on your own free will and I’m not a Jedi to care about resisting you anymore.”

Rey would always be the brave and bold one, wouldn’t she? Her lips silenced him with mastery, even if he could taste her lack of experience in the matter. Kylo allowed his fingers to sink her mane of dark brown hair, while his other arm pulled her whole body closer.

She felt small and delicate within his arms, much like a frail doll even if he was well aware of her strength. A desert flower...That was Rey. All the delicacy and beauty concealing a mighty resilience and strength capable of overcome even the most adverse circumstances.

Touching hands through their odd connection had felt like a turning point to his life, but Kylo realized, probably too late, that nothing would ever prepare him to actually kiss her. The physical experience of their lips touching had a burning sensation to it. Rey had branded him as hers. An invisible mark forever placed on his heart to tell the world that he belonged to her alone.

“Follow me.” She whispered breathlessly once he parted the kiss.

Kylo didn’t know what to say to that. His voice simply vanished from his throat, but he did as she say. He followed her all the way up stairs to what he found out to be a bed chamber. No droids seemed to keep the place running and he could tell she had been there for a couple of days.

The place was somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t seem to remember it, nor did he care once her hands started to undo the buttons of his clothes with evident nervousness.

Kylo kissed her again and this time he allowed himself to be bold as well. Naboo’s fashion was never really meant to be practical, but at least Rey had favored a simple two pieces traveling garment. He removed her top almost effortlessly, finally exposing her small breasts to his appreciation.

His tunic and shirt had been removed by her agile hands as they walked blindly to bed. Kylo kissed her as his body topped Rey’s. His hands roamed allover her naked skin as if he needed proof that this time he wasn’t dreaming and that they were finally together.

Rey was a real challenge to him. It wasn’t just because the stood in different sides of an ancient battle, or even their personal conflicts. No...It was also related to Kylo’s own choleric temper.

He had envisioned that moment several times in his mind. At first like temptation meant to distract him from his goals and make him weak, but slowly this very concept changed within him and became something to be anticipated. In his mind he was the older, mature and meticulous lover, even if he lacked the experience to actually play that role. With Rey so close, kissing and touching him like that, his actions became erratic and there was this ridiculous fear that she would notice that...She was his first.

He probably got a bit carried away by the moment. Enough for Rey to feel the need to sooth him with gentle kisses on his face.

“Please...Be gentle.” She asked in a whisper close to his ear as his hand tried to find it’s way under her pants. Kylo stopped for a second, half in panic over the idea that he might have hurt her somehow.

“Show me how you like it.” He answered shyly and allowed Rey to dictate the rhythm.

She kissed him slowly as she removed what remained of his clothes. Kylo answered to the kiss as if he was experiencing a rich and delicate treat as he got rid of her clothes.

For a while they stood like that, just kiss and exploring each other’s bodies with their bare hands and mouths. It was a sacred moment in a way. Since the Force itself had seen fit to bind them together, to finally experience that connection if a primal and physical way was to live that bond to it’s full potential. It felt like belonging and plenitude.

Kylo kissed her breasts as his hands gently touched them to guide her dusty hard nipple into his mouth. Rey hummed in approval and slowly his confidence was rebuilt. Her hands were lost in his hair and Kylo found the sensation to be exquisite and delightful, especially as his mouth traced a path of wet kisses from her breasts to her belly button.

That seemed to please her. Rey parted her legs to accommodate him almost blindly and Kylo couldn’t help his own curiosity. He kissed her inner tights just to get delighted at the sight of her body arching under his. Instinctively his mouth went straight to her most intimate parts.

It felt like a devious experience...Being able to taste her so intimately. His tongue and lips exploring the mysteries of her body and taking from her breathless moans and pleas. Her tights firmly placed over his shoulders, tightening around his ears as her small cries of mercy got louder. That was true power. That was the true experience of having the whole galaxy in his hands.

The taste of her pleasure invaded his mouth all of a sudden and it was all too precious and rich for him not to lick every drop of if away as Rey grabbed the covers of the bed as if she was holding to her last hope.

Kylo imposed a distance between them just to admire her face of bliss and plenitude. Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips as she tried to recover her breath. Her naked body had gentle curves, all of them sensuous like the line of Jakku’s horizon bathed in the light of sunrise. Rey looked like an ancient and primal deity demanding him to worship her like a desperate man.

Rey seemed to be embarrassed by his insistent gaze. She tried to cover up her body with her arms and a blanket, but Kylo stopped her before she could hide all of her beauty away.

“Don’t...” He asked. “You don’t have to hide away from me.” His voice came out surprisingly gentle. There it was...The danger of attachment and lust combined. He felt so pathetically week in her presence and yet the feeling of fulfillment seemed to compensate all of this new found vulnerability.

Kylo went back to her arms. His kisses were suddenly more passionate as their passion play evolved.

Their eyes met as he accommodated his body between her legs. A flash of uncertainty and apprehension seemed to cross her face and Kylo could relate to that. He summoned all of his unsteady self-control as he entered her.

There were no words to express how it felt to finally be undeniably connected to Rey in such a primitive way. It was blinding and also reveling to fill her holding to his neck, kissing his lips and whispering little nothings close to his ears. There was something holly about that moment. For a moment, a brief and wonderful moment, all of his doubts and conflicts were silenced. There was only Rey.

For the first time he seemed to understand the purpose behind that union. Until that very moment, even if he were an experienced Force Wielder, Kylo had never quite understood the plenitude of being in communion with such mighty entity.

In the distance he could hear the sounds of the water flowing in the river. The Force surrounding every creature under the sun. The life and the death woven together as their bodies danced to a foreign tune. He could feel the Force in her embracing and constantly molding to the Force in him.

It was overwhelming as if suddenly all of his sins, doubts and demons came out in a wordless confession. Kylo was bare before her and the weight of his guilty was crashing over him. He wasn’t worthy of her and yet Rey seemed to ignore it completely as she arched her back at every thrust.

Rey was his one and only redemption. A paradise made of flesh and bones. The holy water that washed him clean.

He felt her body tightening as a strangle cry came out of her mouth. Rey threw her head back and closed her eyes, finally surrendering to pleasure and dragging him down the same path. Their fingers entwined as Kylo spilled his seed, white and hot, deep inside her.

They remained silent for a long while. The sound of their unsteady breaths filled the air and there was nothing left for them but that room in a house by the river. He felt Rey’s fingers brushing his hair away from his face as Kylo’s body collapsed on top of her.

“I should…” His voice was still breathless. “I should be done with it and have you dragged back to the destroyer.”

“You promised it would be just a civilized conversation.” Rey replied lazily with her eyes closed and her voice languid with pleasure.

“There’s nothing remotely civilized about this.” He argued as he rolled to his side of bed to hold her in his arms carefully. “Make me your prisoner then. Drag my sore ass back to my mother so the General can spend the rest of her days punishing me for all the stupid things I’ve done. As long as I’m with you...I don’t really care.”

“It’s the first time you refer to Leia as your mother.” Rey flashed an indulgent smile at him, but she was too naive to believe that Kylo and the General could ever see eye to eye.

“I hate it that she has you in such a tight grip.” He confessed. “She truly loves you like a daughter, doesn’t she? Why would it be any different? You have her spirit and...Implacable will, while I’m just a disappointment. The son she never knew how to deal with. There was...Too much of Vader in me for General Leia to accept.”

“This isn’t true.” Rey insisted before kissing his face. “She longs to see you again. She misses you, Ben.”

“Then why she sent me away as if I were infected with a contagious plague? She should have been my master. The General...She is truly magnificent when she chooses to embrace the Force. Not even Skywalker could hope to compete with her, if my mother had became a Jedi. I envy her certainty and how naturally she carries her power and purpose. She never seemed to have a doubt in her life.”

“Why don’t you come back with me and tell her these things? I’m sure she would love it.” Rey insisted.

“Probably because I’m not strong enough to look at her without crumbling down. I don’t have half of your courage, Rey. I wish I had, but I don’t.”

“What happens now?” She asked with disappointment and uncertainty in her voice.

“You could kill me if you wanted to. Put an end to the Dark Side and become the hero you are destined to be.” He sighed. “Take me as your prisoner, chain me to you and I promise I won’t run away. You can also come with me and become my empress. We could rule together and make things right for a change. I wouldn’t have to compete for your attention against the Resistance and I would be yours to command.”

“I guess neither of us is really prepared to any of these possibilities.” She concluded in a bittersweet tone.

“No...We are not and this is our particular tragedy. Maybe one day we will meat at the same page, but for now I’m glad that at least we had this brief interlude.”

“Me too.” She said in a whisper. “I lo...”She was about to say it. Those words meant to bring that whole galaxy down. Words meant to destroy every single belief he had. Kylo couldn’t deal with it. Not when he was already willing to surrender everything to her.

“I know.” He kissed her so Rey wouldn’t complete her sentence. “Let us keep these words silent for now. It’s our truth and our secret. You’ll keep your words and I’ll keep mine. If one day we finally reach the same page together, then we will say it out loud.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I just wanted it to be fluff and hot XD  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
